


Chocobo's ride

by laughingpineapple



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Art, Chocobos for Chocobox, Fanart, Gen, cartoonish non-serious animal injury, him stronk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple
Summary: This was meant to be the other way round, you know that, buddy, don't you?
Relationships: Sabin Rene Figaro & Chocobo
Comments: 13
Kudos: 44
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Chocobo's ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Siver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> <3!!!


End file.
